1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for engaging a clutch.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a clutch is used in a drive train of a motor vehicle, for example. A drive train usually includes a drive unit, a transmission and a drive axle having drive wheels, a clutch often being situated between the drive unit and the transmission. The power of the drive unit is transmissible via the clutch to the transmission and thus to the drive axle and the drive wheels. The proportion of the power transmitted via the clutch to the transmission is controllable by disengaging and engaging the clutch. Published German patent document DE 195 40 921 describes a clutch with which disengaging and engaging are executed by a servo drive. A desired clutch torque is implemented by triggering the servo drive.